Such a Sadist
by cuito
Summary: You're such a sadist, Sasukekun...


Sadistic.

That was the only word she could describe him as. As extremely cruel. He was the type of person that had the tendency to derive pleasure from cruelty. It was sick the way he enjoyed making her feel like shit, or tried to make her cry just for the hell of it. It was like a sick hobby of his.

She never doubted his sanity because he had none.

The only thing he ever loved in life was pain, with the exception of his beloved but deceased parents, whether it was his pain or others, yet the pain he loved the most above anything was her pain and anguish.

It had been a while since he had seen her cry out of a maddening depression. Her tears now a-days were rare and were usually out of frustration when she could not complete a series of complicated hand signs. Funny, he mentally concluded, how a delicate and pure little girl put in a team of rough males would transform her into a man herself, not literary speaking of course.

What ever happened to the cheery and innocent little girl? The little girl who always had her nails nicely trimmed and colored pink, and had her hair shiny and silky each single day. The one that always went straight home after training or after asking him to dates, dates which he refused flatly; hurriedly she would go to her safe home so she would not be late to help her mother cook dinner.

Yes, whatever happened to that little girl? The little girl that he could easily break into pieces, especially her fragile heart that sought only his acceptance and love.

The only thing he could break these days were her bones. He did not have the same effect on her like he did when they were twelve. What could you expect from her after having her heart shattered into millions of pieces when she declared her love only to be betrayed in the end and left on a cold park bench in the middle of the night?

Not after being beaten by his blond teammate and teacher, and dragged all the way back to Konoha did he realize how a completely different person she became. She was like a different version of Sakura. Her beautiful emerald eyes no longer held fear swirling about, and she was feistier than he had ever seen her.

And she was much bolder. She rarely kept her mouth shut and always told him flat out what she was thinking, especially if it included a series of insults.

He chuckled quietly earning a sharp glare from the blond young man who stood before him. His happy demeanor was gone, frown set in place, and his brows knitted in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

He shrugged not before casually replying, "You."

The blond just stared at his brooding companion, ignored his smart-alecky remark and kept telling his story.

She watched from afar how he ignored Naruto as he was telling his outrages stories about past missions and whatnot.

Sadistic.

Very, very, very sadistic. A sadistic bastard.

A sadistic bastard with a nice ass.

That is what he is, she silently concluded, a gorgeous man, with a great body, great skills and a very sadistic personality, but not to mention a nice ass. A very nice ass indeed.

Protected from the tree's cool shade, was that said person staring into oblivion. Obviously bored to death by the blonde's constant bragging about the latest mission he accomplished where he no doubt was the hero who saved a beautiful princess from a hundred bloodthirsty enemies.

Her gazing must have alerted him because he slowly turned to face her, smirking at catching her red handed. His eyes turned red, comas swirling in circles, he stared back. She did not flinch nor did she tear her gaze away from his red blazing eyes, she would not be intimidated by him and she would not let it happen ever.

Their staring contest was cut short when Sasuke received a pat on the head from the tall silver haired man. His eye crinkled into a smile obviously knowing where their staring contest would lead. Another fight of course, and not very pretty either. If he recalled last time they fought over something very petty, which resulted in a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, bite marks, and nasty scratches.

Sakura was a wild and violent young woman when she was upset. Poor Sasuke, he was the unfortunate soul that provoked her, of course he had it coming and his slightly crooked nose was a reminder.

"Sorry I'm late, but…" before Sakura and Naruto could yell at him he brought his hands up to signal them to keep quiet, "…I was with Hokage-sama. She just made me sign a contract to be Sakura's teacher again, but only for the afternoons or when she is too busy to teach her. She is obviously interested in having her pass the jounin exam this year."

"Or at least until she can pass the exam, that is to say if she ever passes of course."

She glared at Sasuke, her small fists curled readily to punch the shit out of him. Both Kakashi and Naruto stared in horror, signaling each other they agreed they would step in if Sakura pulled out a kunai and threatened Sasuke with it.

Sasuke brought a finger to his lips and tapped it gently and hummed as if to emphasize his point in pondering.

"I wonder…how many times did you take the jounin exam, Sakura?"

He smiled darkly at her knowing it was her sore spot. This was payback for the bloody nose she broke earlier that year.

Sasuke – 1

Sakura – 0

"Well…ha-ha…I think we'd better get going with this mission, right guys?" Naruto laughed nervously at the tension in the air.

"SHUT. UP." She glared at the blond who scrambled behind Kakashi to avoid her blazing green gaze that was only directed for Sasuke.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm down. He wanted her explode so he could dance in victory at her lack of self-control. She would not loose her temper because that is what he wanted and enjoyed to see in her, her vulnerability. Although she would not mind pummeling his handsome face to the ground until it bled.

A wicked little idea popped into her head. If he was going to play dirty than she would play dirty as well, fire with fire.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you going to cry? Crybaby—"

She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He was at loss of words, especially when he noticed that unmistakable pretty blush staining her cheeks.

They all stared in awe and confusion as Sakura ripped open her red tunic dress exposing her well developed body of a seventeen-year-old woman. She raked her hands through her pink hair causing it to dishevel and tangle. She swiftly brought out a kunai from her leg holster and used it to cut through the bottom part of her mesh shirt and top part of her spandex shorts. She hummed happily as she bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt and rubbed it all over her body.

Sasuke for some reason could not tear his eyes away from her.

_Is it just me, or is it getting hot out here?_

She looked as if she was attacked when she finished, if it were not for that big bright smile she wore he would have killed anybody who dared lay a hand on her and hurt her.

She turned around and began skipping to the village, but stopped when she was far away for her getaway.

"That reminds me…Sasuke-kun, when does your probation end?"

A look of horror crossed Sasuke's features when he came to realization at what she was intending to do.

She happily laughed as she pumped chakra into her legs and quickly ran down the dirt road to the village. If she was not mistaken, by now Sasuke would have activated his sharingan and be pursuing her from behind. This was something she would not fail to accomplish, to make the village believe that Sasuke tried to harm her, as sick as it sounded she wanted to get even with him.

He was not allowed to take the anbu exam because he was still in probation; some feared he was still under the influence of Orochimaru and what other way to prove and convince people that by claiming he hurt her. The poor and innocent love-struck girl, who was madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke since she was a child. An excellent student of the Hokage and former student of the famous copy ninja, Kakashi. Everyone would believe her.

That thought died a sad thought as she was roughly tackled from behind. Both bodies rolled on the ground, bruising as they went until they came to a stop, Sakura on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time to roll her on her back, straddle her hips and savagely lock her wrists in a death grip above her head. He noticed her breathing altered, yet he could not pin point if it was from the fear of being caught or running that had her breathing rather quickly. He let his red eyes trail up and down her writhing body as she struggled in futile.

He smiled darkly, which only caused Sakura to struggle more fiercely as she kicked and wiggled around.

"I'll let you go if…" he whispered against her creamy exposed skin.

"If what?" she spat.

He brought his face down to her neck, nose ghostly touching her skin as he inhaled her sweet scent. She shivered and he lightly laid a soft kiss on her neck before casually replying, "If you go on a date with me."

"What?! You are out of your mind you stupid ass!"

"Funny because that's what you ever stare at, my ass."

She flushed in embarrassment and threw her head to the side to avoid his irritating little smirk and red swirling coma eyes.

"If I agree, it means we're even, right?" she muttered rather darkly.

He cocked his head to the side to get a better look at her.

"No."

She whipped her head around to face him and was met by a forceful and bruising kiss that had her thanking God that she was on the ground because she was certain she would have fallen if she was standing with her already turning jelly-like legs.

He broke the kiss and smiled in triumph at her and she merely glared while pouting prettily back at him.

"You're such a sadist."

----

**A/N:** This I swear is a one-shot. I will not update this because I will not go back on my word about making one-shots. I seriously have a problem when I write something that I continue and it ends rather crappy.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. ::sobs::


End file.
